KOTLC 20 day challenge
by TheGreatSophieVacker
Summary: It's pretty self explanatory but... Sophie explains it in the challenge. :)
1. Desserts

Sophie: Hey guys, I found something new. It's called the Keeper of the Lost Cities 20 day challenge! It's where the interviewer, Elizabeth…

Me: Hey guys!

Sophie: Will be telling us things to do everyday for 20 days! And then at the end of the 20 days, as in the 21st day, you will say which was your favorite! After we have ended the day though, you basically react to it. So it's basically a react!

Fitz: So what's today's challenge?

Me: *in announcer's voice* Today's challenge will be… drumroll please!

Everyone: *pats their laps in a quick pace*

Me: Eat desserts from the Elvin world all day long! As in breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner, and dessert of course!

Sophie: Yes!

Everyone: *Stares at Sophie*

Sophie: What?

Tam and Linh: You're willing to eat dessert all day long?

Sophie: Yes…?

Dex, Fitz, Biana, Keefe: Of course she is!

Keefe: Fosters got a big appetite for our deserts. *wraps arm around Sophie*

Tam: Well lets just get on with it.

Me: Ok! Breakfast time! We have Blitzenberry muffins!

Biana: Ummmmmm… these are delicious.

Dex and Linh: Definitely. *blushes*

Fitz and Keefe: * exchanges a smirk*

Biana and Sophie: *smiles profusely*

 **LATER**

Me: Ok! Second meal of the day! LUNCH!

Fitz: So what's for lunch?

Sophie: CUSTARD BURSTS! YES!

Keefe: *Stuffs handfuls of Custard Bursts into mouth*

Fitz: Yum! My favorite! Mint chocolate chip!

Me: Yeah. Sophie helped me make them and their all in your favorite flavors.

Everyone: Really!?

Sophie: Yup. Mint chocolate chip for Fitz, strawberry for Biana, green tea for Linh, chocolate for Keefe, orange for Dex, and dragon fruit for Tam.

Linh: What did you get Sophie?

Sophie: I got orange flavored white chocolate with raspberry ganache in the center and a melt in your mouth candy in the center.

Everyone: *gapes*

Keefe: That's no fair! How come we get these single flavors and you get that… whatever it's called?

Me: All of the flavors are in the center of the table Keefe.

Keefe: Oh…

Me: Smiles.

 **A LITTLE MORE LATER**

Me: SNACK TIME!

Sophie: So the snack dessert for today is…

Everyone: MALLOWMELT! YUM!

Me: So help yourselves!

Tam: Aren't you going to eat some?

Me: Nope! I'm only here to be your host and watch you for the 20 days of challenges.

Tam: Oh…

Linh: Why don't you have some? Here… I'll put you a plate.

Me: Awww. Thanks Linh, but I really shouldn't.

All the girls: Pleaseeeeeee.

Me: Ok fine. But only a little bit.

Me(still): Ummmmmmmmmmm! This is delicious.

 **( BTW: Shannon Messenger has a recipe for a homemade Mallowmelt so go check that out online or on Pinterest! They even have a ripplepuffs recipe but it is labeled ripple** ** _fluffs_** **. I have yet to make ripplepuffs but Mallowmelt is DELICIOUS!)**

Fitz: Have you not had Mallowmelt before?

Me: Nope! I'm a human, plus, I'm not really supposed to be interacting with you guys other than hosting.

Fitz: Well ok then.

Me: Yeah. Humans are sad.

 **A LITTLE** ** _MORE_** **LATER**

ME: DINNER TIME!

Keefe: What's for dinner?!

Me: Ripplepuffs and flavored air!

Sophie: Again, they are in your favorite flavors!

Fitz: Yes! More mint chocolate chip flavored stuff!

Biana: Yes! Pink!

Linh: Mmmmmmmmm… love green tea.

Tam: So exotic.

Dex: *mumbles incoherently about some sort of imparted changes or something*

Me: Ok! So that's all for today…

Everyone: Have a good night, and see you in the morning! Bye!


	2. Shopping!

Sophie: Hey Biana! It's day two of the K.O.T.L.C challenge! Hail everyone to come to Everglen, quick.

Biana: Ok. I'm on it.

LATER

Me: Oh hey guys, you're early.

Tam: No, you're early.

Fitz: Yeah you are. How did you even get in.

Me: I have my ways.

Sophie: Ok come on guys lets get started!

Keefe: Yeah, I'm ready to get started too. So what does Miss. Elizabeth have in store today?

Me:*smirks* You boys aren't going to like it.

* * *

Keefe: Why are we at the entrance to Atlantis?

Me: Because we're going to Atlantis, duh.

Dex: Dude, obviously.

Fitz and Dex:*fist bump*

Keefe:*rolls eyes* I'm going to smack that grin off your face Wonderboy.

Fitz: I didn't do anything!

Me: Ok ok. Calm down guys.

Me(still): We are at Atlantis today for day two of our K.O.T.L.C. challenge. Today's challenge will be… an all day shopping spree!

Biana and Linh: * squeals*

Boys and Sophie: *groans*

Me: And you have to buy at LEAST three new outfits by the end of the day. Bye guys! See you at Everglen tonight!

Everyone: Wait WHAT!?

Me: Bye! *somehow disappears*

Sophie and Fitz: Urgghhhh. My feet are killing me. Can we stop now guys?

*blushes*

Tam: Dude, Sophitz is so real right now.

Sophie and Fitz: No it's not! *blushes even more*

Keefe: Well better not keep up the act then or else Elizabeth's going to make that one of our challenges.

Sophie and Fitz: She would never do that. *blushes even more*

Me: *from somewhere that no one else knows* Oh yes I would.

Keefe: You guys heard that right?

Everyone: *nods*

Biana and Linh: Ok. That was weird. *high fives each other*

Biana: Well we already got our three outfits. How about you guys?

Fitz: I've got two right now. I need one more. *holds up outfits*

Sophie: I've got all of mine. I'll help Fitz find his third one.

Sophie and Fitz: *smiles and blushes at each other*

Tam:*smirks*

Me: #SOPHITZISREAL

Keefe: Again with the creepy voice thing!

Keefe: I have all of mine. I'll help Bangs Boys.

Tam: Dude, you are so not going to help me.

Linh:*elbows Tam*

Tam: Ow! What was that for!?

Linh: *looks at Tam*

Tam: Fine. I'll go with him! But only because you want me to.

Keefe: Ok! Let's go then.

Keefe:*drags Tam into random store*

20 MINUTES LATER

Keefe: Ok we're done!

Sophie: Ok let's go to Everglen now.

* * *

AT EVERGLEN

Me: You're back!

Sophie and Fitz: Yeah. Finally. *blushes*

Everyone BUT Fitz and Sophie : *smirks* SOPHITZ IS REAL.

Sophie and Fitz: No it's not! *blushes more*

Me: Sure it's not.

Me(still): Ok! Fashion show time!

Everyone: What's a fashion show?

Keefe: I bet it's awesome!

Me: It's pretty cool. So technically, you all wear your new outfits and you walk down an aisle way to show off what you're wearing.

Sophie: I am so not doing that.

Keefe: Come on Foster! It'll be fun!

Sophie: Fine! But only because it's part of the challenge!

Me: Ok so *does the thing that Ro does on Nerdy Nummies with the finger* Let's get started!

 **Goes through the process of the fashion show… not putting in any details, I'm going to let you imagine it for yourself.**

 **Me:* in announcer's voice* So here comes Keefe fashioning a ….**

 **And Biana wearing a ….**

 **Followed by Dex( I know that Dex doesn't really talk in this one, it's because he's off in his own little world somewhere…) wearing a ….**

 **With Linh right behind him wearing an extravagant ….**

 **With Tam right on her heels looking stunning in a ….**

 **And here comes Sophie and Fitz folks, hand in hand fashioning a matching outfit of…. !**

 **Me: *goes through announcer thing two more times without Sophie and Fitz hand in hand***

* * *

Me: Ok! So that was fun.

Everyone except Keefe: *mumbles* Sure.

Keefe(at the same time): It was awesome! I got to show off my good looks!

Everyone except Keefe: *rolls eyes*

Me: Ok! So that's all for today everyone!

Keeper Crew: Have a good night! Bye!


	3. The Pastures of Havenfield

**DAY THREE**

Biana: Sophie! It's day three of the K.O.T.L.C challenge!

Sophie: Great! Let's call everyone!

 **LATER**

Me: Ok! Are you guys ready for the next challenge?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Keefe: We are SO going to knock your pants off!

Fitz: I think it's 'knock your socks off,' not pants.

Keefe: Whatever.

Sophie: Fitz is right, it's socks, not pants.

Keefe: Really? You're teaming up with Wonderboy?!

Sophie: I mean, he is right though.

Keefe:*rolls eyes*

Dex: Ok! So what's today's challenge?

Me: *smiles mischievously* You'll see.

 **AT HAVENFIELD**

Everyone: What are we doing at Havenfield?

Me: Well, today's challenge is … Help Grady and Edaline at the pasture!

Everyone:*groans*

Grady and Edaline: *comes out of hiding* *applause*

Grady: That's right kiddos! You have to help us out at the pastures today!

Edaline: And we have Elizabeth to thank for that! We get a break today!

Me: Oh it's no problem really! Plus, it's their challenge for today! Oh! And did I ever mention that there's going to be a prize at the end of the 20 days?

Everyone: No! You never told us!

Dex: Oh great! Now I can't back out of the challenges because I REALLY WANT THAT PRIZE!

Sophie and Fitz: You don't even know what the prize is yet! *blushes*

Everyone except Sophie and Fitz: #SOPHITZ IS SO REAL.

Sophie and Fitz: *blushes more*No it's not!

Me: Ok guys! Don't you want to know what the prize is?

Everyone: Yeah!

Sophie and Fitz: *thinks 'thank you for the subject change'*

Me: No problem.

Sophie and Fitz: How did you know what we were saying? *blushes more*

Everyone: She does!?

Me: *smirks* I have my ways.

Dex and Linh: What's the prize already?!

Keefe and Tam: Dude! *glares at each other*

Me: Okay okay! Everyone just calm down!

Everyone: Just tell us what the prize is!

Me: Fine! But not until you guys finish at the pastures! See you at Everglen! Bye!

Me(still): *somehow disappears*

Everyone: Again!?

Grady: Does she always do that?

Fitz and Sophie: Yeah.

Edaline: *whispers in Grady's ear* Well it sure does work. It makes them get everything done.

Grady: Ok everyone! Time for assigning!

Keefe: Wait what? You're going to _assign_ us tasks? Dang it!

Grady:*rolls eyes* Ok. So Biana and Dex have to take care of the yetis today.

Edaline:*hands them list*

Grady: Keefe and Linh have to take care of Verdi.

Edaline:*hands them list*

Grady: Tam, you will help me take care of one of the new animals. They mostly delve in the dark so I'll need your help on that. And Sophie and Fitz, you have to take care of the Verminion.

Sophie: Really? Why do we get hamsterzilla?

Grady: Because you have experience with him. Plus, you could save another creature like Iggy.

Sophie: Fine! But I get double dessert today!

Grady: Whatever. Fine.

Edaline: Off you go now.

 **LATER AT EVERGLEN**

Biana: I'm exhausted

Everyone else: Me too.*all groan*

Me: Ok! Hey everyone!

Everyone:*mumbles*

Me: It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Keefe: Oh it was bad alright! In fact, it was horrible!

Tam: You think! I had to help Grady catch an are shape-shifting spirits, similar to witches or ghouls. It is said that to spot an aswang at daytime, look at their eyes. The person in front of you is an aswang if your reflection is upside-down.(got that from google. ;))

Keefe: Whoa! That's cool!

Tam: Yeah. But it was really hard not to look into their eyes. But I used my ability as a shade to block their eyes from our view, so it made it easier.

Everyone: *talks about their day*

Me: Ok! We are finished now guys! So that's all for to….

Everyone: Wait!

Me: What?

Biana: You never told us what the prize was.

Me: Oh. I didn't?

Keefe: No. you didn't.

Me: Ok. I'll tell you then. The prize is a gelato in your favorite flavor.

Keefe: Oooooooooooo! You mean the yummy thing from the Forbidden Cities that taste better than Mallowmelt?

Sophie: *warily* I don't think it tastes better than Mallowmelt.

Me: Ok! That's all for today!

Keeper Crew: Have a good night! See you in the morning! Bye!


	4. The Ship Names

Ol, so this isn't really part of the story. I just wanted to put their ship names out there for everyone to see. But I mainly only ship Sophitz. So yeah.

#SOPHITZ

#LIFE(Linh +Keefe)

#DIANA

#FOSTER-KEEFE

#LID(Dex and Linh)

#LIT(Fitz and Linh and I absolutely do NOT ship them at all)

#SIT(Sophie and Fitz)

#DOPHIE(Dex and Sophie)


	5. Authors note

I need more reviews for my fan fictions or else I will feel like I'm doing this for no reason and my entertainment purposes are useless for the population of the world who read KOTLC so I need more reviews. Pleas and thank you! :)


	6. About the review thing

So it's not that I want reviews and that I'm going to stop or whatnot, but it's just sometimes, random words help me come up with stories and things, and I do NOT want to read the dictionary again, and now there are some weird things planted into my already weird/unique brain, plus, dictionaries are boring. :)


	7. Review responses! Hooray!

So I am going to try, keyword **try** to do some review responses. So okay, here we go.

 **Bold for your reviews** and normal for responses

First one.

 **TEAM SOPHIE: chapter 1**

 **Cool! This is original! Again, not trying to be rude, but you're missing quite a few commas here and there!**

 **And one random question: How do elves know what a drumroll is?**

Thank you for your compliment. I know that I'm missing some things every now and then, but that's probably because they are very minor that I do not notice it, or my brain is not functioning at the moment. And to answer your question, I don't think elves know what a drumroll is, I just wanted to put that in there for added effect. Love all my readers!

 **booksaremylife: chapter 1**

 **:) I love this idea!**

Thank you! Love all my readers!

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: chapter 1**

 **This is a really great idea! Can't wait for more!**

Thank you for the compliment. But I have writers block now sooooo... no good ideas are in my head right now and it drives me insane that all you amazing people will have to wait longer! Love all my readers!

 **booksaremylife: chapter 2**

 **This is amazing! SOPHITZ IS REAL AND IT BETTER BE CAUSE IF IT ISNT... can you tell I'm for Sophitz?! I'm loving these challenges!**

Thank you for the multiple comments! And yes I can tell that you are for Sophitz! I'm 110% a Sophitz shipper, but that doesn't mean I won't read Sokeefe or Sodex or Tophie stories. Love all my readers!

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: chapter 2**

 **You need to make the next one Sofitz related. Please? #SOFITZISREAL!**

I think most of my chapters are Sofitz? I'm not sure, but yeah. # SOPHITZISREAL! Love all my readers!

 **booksaremylife: chapter 3**

 **You should totally do a challenge where Sophie and Fitz have to kiss. Just work that in there somehow. :) I love reading these!**

Again, thank you for the comments! And I have something planned out for later! Spoilers *they will have to play truth or dare at some point*

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: chapter 3**

 **Now I want the Gelato, too!**

Yeah! I absolutely love gelato! Love all my readers!

 **Waves-Of-Writing: chapter 4**

 **3**

I don't get it. Love all my readers!

 **TEAM SOPHIE : chapter 4**

 **I was confused by this... what is this for? Lihn and Keefe is actually either Leefe or Keenh. Dex and Linh is Linx or Denh. Linh and Fitz is Litz. I agree with you, I don't ship them AT ALL. Why did you put Sophitz down twice? There real ship name is Sophitz, nothing else. Some people say Sofitz but the most commonly used ship name is Sophitz.**

 **Applying only to the LIFE, LIT, and SIT ships:  
Ship names don't really work like that. You don't really pull random letters out and put them together, it's more like a sequence. Sorry, I explained that wrong. Did that make sense?**

 **We'll use LIT as an example:  
You wouldn't take out that random "T" in Fitz's name and stick it into the "Li" of Linh.**

 **Great story, by the way! :)**

Its just random, funny nicknames my brother and I made up when we were bored. Thanks for the many, many compliments! Love all my readers!

 **Booksaremylife: chapter 6**

 **Cool. Here are some random words and phrases: beautiful day, mac and cheese, flop, guess, fire, historical fiction, bills, cats. :)**

Ok, thank you! I just got an idea for the perfect challenge! I mean that I have all the challenges planned out and everything but, I have an idea! Thank you! Love all my readers!


	8. Teleport!

**Hello my wonderful readera! Chapter four is finally uploaded! This took me forever. Not because it is long, but because I have a writers block. Thank you to all you wonderful people who read this. I know that I said that I might stop if I don't get enough reviews, but maybe I'll need to clarify that. If you do, either read the precious chapters, or just PM me or something. Let's get on with the episode.**

Sophie: Biana! It's day four of the K.O.T.L.C Challenge!

Biana: Ok! Great! I'll hail everyone and hope that it wasn't like yesterday's challenge.

LATER

Me: Hey guys! You ready for today's challenge?

Everyone: Yeah!

Keefe: We are so going to dominate this!

Sophie and Fitz: Yeah we are! *blushes*

Me: Ok, one day I'm going to have to do something about these two.

Sophie and Fitz: What? *blushes*

Me: Nevermind.

Everyone else: #SOPHITZISREAL

Sophie and Fitz: *mutters something about life*

Me: Ok that's enough! So today's challenge is… teleport to a forbidden city!

Keefe and Dex: But that's illegal!

Fitz: Yeah, we can't go to the forbidden Cities. Even less teleporting.

Me: But then you won't get the gelato….

Everyone: Ok fine we'll do it! Just give us the gelato!

Me: Not today! K. Just get on with it.

AT CLIFFSIDE PASTURES

Sophie: Nope! I can't do this!

Fitz: But you have too! Don't you want the prize?

Sophie: Yes, I want the prize! But why do we have to teleport?

Me: Because I said so. Now jump before I push you.

Keefe: Oooh! Someone's being feisty today!

Me: Shut your mouth Keefe! Now jump!

Sophie: Fine, fine! On the count of three. One… two… thr-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Keefe!

Keefe: Umm, Foster?

Sophie: I'm working on it!

Boom! Clap! Lightning and thunder! Mwahahahahaha!

Linh: Sophie? Where are we?

Sophie: Oh! We're at the Great Barrier Reef in Australia! I always wanted to come here!

Fitz: Wow! It's beautiful!

Biana: So many colors!

Tam: Dude! Look at all the fish!

Keefe: Bangs Boy likes fish?! What a surprise!

Tam: Says the boy who uses too many hair products.

Keefe: How dare you insult, The Hair!

Sophie and Fitz: Stop arguing! *blushes*

Everyone: #SOPHITZISREAL!

Sophie and Fitz: NO IT'S NOT! *blushes more*

Me: *from somewhere super random* Sure.

Everyone: How does she keep doing that!?

Me: because I'm not real! Mwahahahahaha!

Sophie: Whatever. Come on! Let's go swimming!

Dex: Wait! Where are we going to get swimming clothes?

Biana: Oooooh! Time for some major shopping! Dex, can you hack an ATM thing again? Please? *bats eyelashes*

Dex: Okay, sure. *blushes*

AFTER SHOPPING

Sophie: Ok! Come on! Let's get changed!

Everyone else: Okay!

CHANGING ROOM

Biana: Sophie's, Linh's, and mine.

Sophie: I thought I bought a one - piece.

Biana: I switched it out with something more… boy attracting.

Linh: Is that even a thing?

Biana: Of course it is!

Sophie: Urghhh! Fine! I have nothing else to wear.

LATER AFTER CHANGED

Keefe: *whistles long and slow*

Fitz: Whoa.

Sophie: *blushes*

Boys: *sees girls walking in the slow motion thing in movies that make you look super cool and awesome.*

DESCRIPTIONS OF SWIMSUITS FOR GIRLS BECAUSE BOYS SWIMSUITS ARE JUST SHORTS IN THEIR FAVORITE COLORS!

SOPHIE: teal bikini that ties off at the waist and accentuates her legs.

Biana: pink bikini with purple flowers.

Linh: blue bikini with wave patterns.

Fitz: *grabs Sophie and lifts her on top of his shoulders*

A/N: How adorable. And in a swimsuit!? #POWERCOUPLE

Sophie: *shrieks* What are you doing?!*giggles*

Keefe: Whoa! The Fitzter has gone out of control!

Fitz: Hey! She's so pretty! She deserves to be carried. Hey Sophie? You rather be carried like this, or bridal style?

Sophie: *laughs* I think I like this better. *giggles*

BACK AT EVERGLEN

Me: So. What was your favorite part?

Sophie: Where Fitz lifted me up onto his shoulders. *laughs*

Fitz: Me too. *laughs*

Me: OMGOD!

Everyone: #SOPHITZISREALANDITBETTERBE

Sophie and Fitz: It is still not a thing!

Me: Sureeeeeeeee. *shows them all of the fanfics for Sophitz*

Sophie: What!? Nononononononono! This can't be happening! *starts to stress out*

Me: Okay! That's all for today!

Keeper Crew except Sophie: Have a good night, and see you tomorrow!

Sophie: Wait, what? No *drowns out voice *


	9. Another Note

Ok! So I will be going to go to Canada on the 19th. So expect some updates after that date. I will be typing on the plane ride. I can't wait! So if you have any ideas on what I should do next, feel free to PM me or post a review! Thank you!

~ Elizabeth


	10. Slurps and Burps

Okay, so while I was writing chapter six, I came back to read,you story already and noticed that I haven't posted chapter five. I had written it on paper and finally found it so I'm posting this now. Expect chapter Six to more! Love y'all and happy reading!

IN FITZ'S ROOM

Fitz: *in hushed voice* Sophie, wake up.

Sophie: *whispers* Hey. Where am I?

Fitz: You're in my room.

Sophie: What!?

Fitz: Calm down. When we came upstairs, we came to my room, then you fell on the bed and fell asleep.

Sophie:*looks down* How did I get changed?

Fitz: *blushes* Uhm….

Sophie: *blushes*

DOWNSTAIRS (Everyone else is already there)

Me:Sophie! Fitz! It's time for the next challenge!

Sophie and Fitz:*walks hand in hand**giggles*

Linh: *glares at Sophie's and Fitz's interlocking hands*

Me: Okay! Enough with that! Let's go!

At Slurps and Burps

Fitz: What are we doing at Slurps and Burps?

Dex: It's for today's challenge. I'll let Elizabeth explain it.

Me: Okay guys! We're at Slurps and Burps today because of today's challenge! Which is… Drumroll please…

Everyone: *Pat's laps quickly*

Me: picking elixirs to COMPLETELY change your appearance. So you will act like yourself and go by the same names. All that is changed are your looks.

Biana: Ooh! That sounds like so much fun!

Dex: I have one question though.

Me: Sure Dex, what's up?

Dex: Do we have to have our appearance changed all day?

Me: Yes.

Dex: So we will need more than me bottle of the elixir?

Me: Yes.

Dex: One problem.

Me: Yes?

Dex: I will need to make more of those elixirs to last all day.

Me: Yes. Oh just get to the point already! *frustrated*

Dex: I'll have to ask my dad to make more elixirs since we don't have enough supplies for every single elixir to last all day long.

Me: That's fine…. Can we go now?

Dex: Yup!

Biana: *in hushed voice* Hey guys!

Fitz: Yeah? What's up?

Biana: Let's make ourselves look like each other.

Keefe: That's a great idea! It'll super confuse Elizabeth!

Sophie: Okay! So I'll look like Linh, Linh will look like Biana, and Biana will look like me!

Fitz: Okay. So then I'll look like Tam, Tam will look like Dex, Dex will look like Keefe, and Keefe will look like me.

Dex: Okay Sophie. To look like Linh, you'll need these elixirs.

N(ice) blue for your eyes.

Ravens black for your hair. You'll have to ask Biana about something to make your tips silver.

Peach pale.

And Lovely Lips.

For you Linh, you'll get these.

Dark Desire for your hair.

Wavy Wendy to make it wavy.

Perfection Complexion for your lips.

And Untimingly Teal for your eyes.

(A/N: If you do not want to read the rest of the elixirs the others get, just skip the italicized parts. It isn't important anyways.)

Fitz: Raven Black, Peach Pale, N(ice) Blue.

Tam: Strawberry Blonde, Periwinkle Twinkle, Twinkle of the Dimple.

Dex: Blurred Blonde, sky eyes, ten tall.

Keefe: Dark Desire, Untimingly Teal.

Everyone: We're done Elizabeth!

Me: Hey guys.

Everyone: Hi!

Me: And no. You are not done because you didn't do as I told you.

Sophie as Linh: Yes we did.

Me: *directed at a Sophie as Linh* No you didn't, Sophie, because I asked you to become completely different, not each other. Sophie, you're trying to be Linh, Linh, you're trying to be Biana, and Biana, you're trying to be Sophie.

Everyone: *stands with mouth agape*

Fitz as Tam: How did you know?

Me: Fitz, the way you talk with your hard to place accent that sounds so adorably cute, as Sophie would put it…

Sophie and Fitz: *blushes*

Me: It's easy to tell. Have fun guys! Bye. And see you tomorrow!*walks off*


	11. Reacts!

**Day SIX: Part One!**

 _So since this chapter is going to be really long, I'm going to put it into two parts! I might post the second part in the evening if I have time. I'm going to be in Jacksonville so I might be hanging on the beach and yeah._

Me: Hello everybody! Today's challenge will be doing a react. So we are going to do a couple of reacts today. The first react is to fidget spinners.

Keefe: What are fidget spinners?

Sophie: So fidget spinners were kind of the new 2016-2017 trend. They got banned from schools all across the country of the U.S. because they distracted kids from actually doing their schoolwork.

Me: So basically they're these little things that have a bearing in the middle and on the sides. Caps cover the middle bearing to help you spin it easier, faster, and much more efficiently.

Fitz: I think I saw one when I was in the Forbidden Cities looking for Sophie. So it's like you spin them with your fingers and you could do cool tricks with them like toss them, from finger to finger or like toss them to one another while it still spins.

Keefe: Dude that sounds so epic!

Tam: Eh. It sounds boring to me.

Linh: Oh come on Tam! Don't be so pessimistic!

Dex: They sound very unstable. According to my calculations, the bearing, being made out of metal or ceramic can be….

Crickets chirping

Me: Uhm okay then. Thank you Dex for that… very interesting… lecture about… the instability of … fidget spinners.

Biana: So when are we going to get to see these "flidget glimmers"?

Sophie: It's fidget spinners and you're actually getting them, right now.

Keefe: Great! So who's getting what color?

Biana: They come in different colors?! Then I call dibs on the pink one!

Fitz: It's all yours sista.

Biana: Yas!

Me: Oookaaaayyyyyy.

Me(still): Okay! So Fitz and Sophie gets this awesome teal fidget spinner that's shaped as half a heart and "Fitz," hahaha get it? Never mind. Together perfectly.

Sophie: Wait. Why is it in a two half hearts?

Me: Because you belong together! *swoons over sight of Sophie and Fitz together in her mind as a couple with a newborn baby in mind*

Me: Okay. On we go. Linh gets this blue wave looking one. Tam gets this black dragon one. And Keefe gets this ice-blue tri-point pointy whatever it's called one.

Keefe: Whoa this is epic! *does one of the moves that those stupid YouTuber's called dude perfect or whatever does*

Me: Yeah yeah. It's nice. * i'm not the biggest fan of fidget spinners. I think they're kind of stupid but my brother insisted I do this*

Fitz: *teaching Sophie how to do one of the tricks while I stared intently at the, not trying to look like a stalker :P :D*

Me: Okay! So what did y'all think?

Dex: I think it's unstable and I can fix this to go much faster and tweak it to make it lift a full grown person up to 500 lbs.

Everyone else : *blinks at Dex*

Biana: I think it's great and I love the color and how it looks like it's going the other way when you do a certain thing.

Fitz and Sophie: I think that ours is adorable. *blushes and smiles at each other lovingly* (awwwww how adorable is that?)

Keefe and Tam: Ew. Would you guys quit doing that staring into each other's eyes Thing? *glares at each other*

Linh: I told you you two weren't so different. And I think it was cool how it made the spiral effect with the different blues.

Me: Okay!So onto the next one!

Everyone: Awwwww! Why do we have to? *pouts*

Me: Because!

Everyone: Fine. *mumbles*

Me: Okay! So the next react is hoverboards!

Everyone: Hover what now?

Me: Hoverboards. You know. Boards that hover? Well not really but just give it a try won't you?

Keefe: Hoverboards sound awesome! Can we prank anyone with them?

Me: Don't even think about it Keefe.

Keefe: *mutters* party pooper.

Me: Okay! So hoverboards have different color. You can even hydro-dip it to make it in a design that completely defines you. You can even add glitter and stickers to it!

Biana: That sounds so amazingly awesome! Can we do the hydro-thingy and add glitter too?!

Me: Sure! There's stuff on the table over there. But let me get you your hoverboards first and then I'll show you guys how to hydro-dip!

Fitz and Sophie: That sounds so cool! I want mine to be teal with hand-painted designs and stuff on it! *blushes*

Everyone: #SOPHITZISREAL!

Fitz and Sophie: *mumbles about they have too much in common*

Me: Yes! And that is why you are perfect for each other!

Fitz: Okay! We get it that's enough.

Me: Oh it'll never be enough Fitzie-poo!

Sophie:: Oh stop messing with Fitz! You know he hates that nickname!

Me: Awwwww! I love how when people who say they aren't in a relationship! It just makes it seem that they really are in a relationship!

Fitz and Sophie: We aren't in a relationship!

Me: Fine fine! Let's get on with the hoverboards now!

Me: *looks at everyone else*

Everyone except Sophie and Fitz : *looks to Sophie and Fitz staring into each other's eyes and starts laughing and giggling*

Me: What are you guys laughing about? *smirks*

Sophie: *sighs dreamily* nothinggggg.

Fitz:*looking at Sophie with admiration in his eyes*

Fitz and Sophie: Okay! Back to hoverboards!

Me: Okay then… That was a weird moment. Okay! So Fitz and Sophie get the teal one, Biana gets the pink one, Linh, you get the soft pastel lavender one, Tam, you get black, Dex, you get red, and Keefe, you get ice blue! And I get this white one to show ya'll how to hydro-dip if you want to.

Fitz and Sophie: I'm going to paint mine. *smiles**blushes*

 **To be continued**

 _Okay guys! So this will be continued later and you'll learn how to hydro-dip a hover board! The next react I'm going to have to ask you guys to name because I have no ideas at this moment. I promised you I will post another one today so here it is. Okay, so RR and have a great day!_

 _BYE!_


	12. If You Dont Like It, DONT READ IT

Look, if you don't like something that I write, THEN DONT READ IT. Does it matter that I ship certain characters with another? No! Its my fanfiction, no yours. If you don't approve, then go and write your own. Im tired of people telling me what I should and should not do. Does it look like im you? No! That because Im me and I have my own opinions. How do I ship crappy characters? Do you know how upsetting it is for me to read negative comments like that? Im already pretty depressed and want to do things to myself and that's why I write. For my own love and appreciation. I appreciate my own work. If you cant respect that, then too bad for you for being so narcissistic. I will work hard to achieve NICE requests, but just because I ship Sophitz, doesn't mean I go around discriminating those that ship Sokeefe. I know that I don't update anymore or even come here at all, but don't get mad at other people for doing something that you don't like. The humans are getting worse and worse. Driving self confidence and drive down. Ive had positive comments until now. But this one drove me to the edge of insanity and I have to do something about it. If you go around criticizing peoples work, then Im sorry for you. You are truly not a fan of these books then if you cant learn to appreciate value and sincerity. Now, Im 14 so I take these things to heart a lot, hearing from high schoolers and everything about heart break and cheating. I don't mean to be rude, but, watch your mouth sometimes. Im very disappointed. This is why I deleted recolor.


End file.
